Salir del closet estilo súper heroína
by Melissa Swan
Summary: Dedicado a las personas que les gusta supergirl y esperan un futuro SuperCat en la serie.


**Inspirado en el capitulo 1x01**

 **-Usted no puede nombrarla "Supergirl" es inaceptable.-** Kara le grito a Cat Grant al entrar a su oficina. – **Girl, ¿porque no Superwoman? Si usted le dice supergirl todos pensaran que es una niña inexperta.-** Cat se quitó sus lentes dejándolos en el gran escritorio antes de acercarse a Kara.

 **-Mírame, soy fuerte, poderosa, importante en esta ciudad y soy una chica.-** Cat moldeo su cuerpo con sus manos observando a una Kara sonrojada por sus movimientos.- **Acaso debo de buscar una nueva asistente, o prefieres recordar tu lugar.-** la rubia negó bajo la mirada de su jefa. – **Ahora regresa a tu trabajo Kira.**

 **-Kara-** susurro su nombre al darse la vuelta para salir de la oficina de su jefa. – **Necesitamos hablar, ahora sube al helipuerto.-** Kara ordeno sin darle oportunidad a Will de contestar.

El helipuerto de CATCO era perfecto para contarle a Will su secreto, más que nerviosa Kara estaba emocionada por decirle a otra persona.

- **Kara lo que tengas que decir, solo dilo las alturas me ponen nervioso.-** Will dijo intentando no ver su alrededor.

- **Yo.. Will eres mi mejor amigo, y quiero que seas... Bueno que todos estén orgullosos de mí. Tanto tiempo he ocultado esta parte de mí, una parte que es tan importante. Y yo,.. yo no sé cómo poder decirlo en voz alta.-** Will observo caminar de un lado a otro a su amiga, su nerviosismo con las alturas quedo en segundo término al intentar comprender a su amiga. – **Will, quiero que comprendas toda la verdad sobre mí, esto que he mantenido oculto de muchas personas, solo cuatro personas saben esto de mí. –** Kara se detuvo cara a cara de su amigo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico.- **Ayer me di cuenta que oculta como soy no es lo correcto.**

Will sumo dos más dos, era obvio por qué Kara no quería salir con el.- ¿ **Era eso?, todo este tiempo tu no me dijiste, ¡Oh Kara!, es por eso que no querías salir conmigo, eres lesbiana.-** con una sonrisa en su rostro Will le dio un abrazo a Kara. La rubia se separó de el con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- **Will, no.. yo ..no.-**

 **-Es por eso que no te gusto, ahora estoy más tranquilo. ¿Quién es la afortunada?.-**

 **-Will, yo.-** Kara se sonrojo más al pensar en cierta rubia sexy con lentes y su falda de tubo pegada a sus esbeltas piernas. Movió bruscamente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos para regresar al tema principal.- **Will, soy la chica.-** los ojos de su amigo se abrieron de par en par, tosió un poco aclarando su garganta.

- **Kara bueno, no era necesario saber eso de tu relación.-** con un movimiento sugerente al sexo.

- **Will no entiendes, yo soy la chica… La chica que salvo el avión.-** el ceño de Will se arrugo, y sus risas llenaron el helipuerto.

-¡ **Vamos Kara!, no intentes dar un paso atrás. Estoy orgulloso de ti y te voy a querer incluso si eres lesbiana… Wow mi primera amiga lesbiana.**

 **-No es broma. Dios Will te estoy diciendo mi más grande secreto. Yo salve el avión.-** la rubia dijo acercándose a la orilla.

- **Espera Kara, te creo solo aléjate de ahí.-** Kara sabía que Will no le creía, decidida se dejó caer sintiendo el viento mover su cabello, se impulsó en el aire para regresar al helipuerto encontrándose con un Will muy sorprendido.

-¿ **Ahora me crees? Soy la chica-** Will se acercó a tocar los brazos de Kara asegurándose que se encontraba bien.

- **Esto es impresionante, Kara tu eres la chica. Kara tienes poderes.-** La emoción de Will la hizo reír en voz alta.- **Estoy orgulloso por ser tu amigo y admiro tu manera de ser. Ahora regresemos antes que la mujer de tus sueños nos muerda el trasero, bueno al menos que tú quieras eso puedes quedarte aquí.-** Kara negó empujando a Will hacia la entrada del edificio.

- **Vamos antes que se le ocurra pedir un café y no me encuentre en mi lugar.**

 **-¿Te gusta verdad?-** Will presiono el botón en el ascensor.

- **Si, Will ella me gusta. Contento. Aparte de saber que soy Supergirl ahora sabes que Cat Grant aparece todas las noches en mis sueños. Y no puedo hacer nada.** –Kara suspiro fuertemente. - **Amó a Cat Grant.-** Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el nuevo fotógrafo sonrió al escuchar a Kara haciéndola sonrojar.

- **Yo… yo.-** La rubia bajo la mirada bajo los ojos de los dos chicos.

 **-Bueno vamos. La mujer de tus sueños espera una fotografía.-** James tomo de los hombros a Kara llevándola a la oficina de Cat.

 **FIN**


End file.
